perfidyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs are some of the animals that inhabit the world of Fameqe. They are known to be non-sentient, reptilian beasts. Some of them are domesticated and are often held as pets, beasts of burden, cattle or the like. List of dinosaurs Allosaurus Apex predator dinosaurs that are rather rare to come by. They live in the more desert-like areas of the Paradise Isle. These dinosaurs walk on their hind legs and have small front paws. They have huge, knife-sharp teeth and prey mostly on any weak creature that makes for potential prey, though it's primary diet consists of kentrosaurus (and, unfortunately, Ese) meat. They usually reach about 9 meters in height and length. They are known to be not tamable and extremely ferocious and destructive, especially young-adult males seeking a partner. Aquilops Small, bipedal dinosaurs with a beaked snout. They are found in the Western United Pastures and Southern Steppe Fields. They are herbivorous and reach up to a meter in length, while they're generally 20 cm tall. These animals can be kept as pets, but are known to be rather swift and shy. Archaeopteryx Often referred to as 'ryxes, these small, birdlike dinosaurs are covered in feathers and can glide on the wind using their wings. They are known for having a wide array of different colors and patterns on their feathers. They're found nearly all over the land masses of Fameqe. Ryxes are omnivorous dinosaurs, though they primarily eat insects and scavenge from carcasses. They are can grow up to half a meter in length, with their height being around 20-30 cm. There are various species which differ slightly in size and colors of the feathers. Ryxes aren't easily tamed, but there are some rare known occurrences where they are kept properly in captivity. Still, most Eses wanting small captive dinosaurs go with aquilopses, rather than archaeopteryxes. They are usually quite feisty and defensive. They tend to travel in flocks. Coelophysis Medium-sized, feathered bipedal dinosaurs that are primarily greenish-gray, though they might have varying paler markings on their bodies. They're found everywhere in the Paradise Isle below the Northern Mountains. These dinosaurs are predators, feeding mainly on aquilopses, and reach up to 2.5 meters in length and 1 meter in height. Unlike most other predatory dinosaurs, though, if raised from being hatched to adulthood in captivity, these dinosaurs are actually quite easy to domesticate. They can be kept as beasts of burden, but some higher-class families in the Western Pastures or Southern Fields even simply keep them as family pets. Some use them as hunting partners. In the wild, coelophysi are pack hunters, but they can work very well in families as well, as long as they have enough exercise and enrichment. Compsognathus Small bipedal dinosaurs that live in the Southern Steppe Fields. They're carnivorous and grow up to 1 meter in length and 25 cm height. They're rather elusive and notoriously fast and hard to catch. Kentrosaurus The most common dinosaurs to find on the Paradise Isle if you don't count 'ryxes. These beasts walk on four legs and have plates on their necks and the front part of their backs, while they have spikes on their shoulders, backs and tails. They are found all over the Isle, and are herbivorous. They are usually 4.5 meters in length and 1.5 meters tall. In the wild, these dinosaurs live in herds and are generally peaceful. They tend to avoid conflict or obstacles. They are also the most-often domesticated animal, often being kept as a draft dinosaur or for meat. Domesticated kentorsauruses sometimes have their horns removed to prevent unfortunate accidents from happening. A notable kentrosaurus is "Kentro", who is owned by Lochan. Polacanthus A quadruped, armored dinosaur with many spikes that are found in the Southern Steppe Fields. They are herbivorous beings that are generally 4.5 meters in length and 1.3 meters in height. The females and young of this species live together in herds, while the bulls are solitary. The females are extremely defensive of their young (even if the latter are grown up), and the males even more dangerous, being very territorial and even more aggressive in mating season, when they gather females in a harem and fight any other bull coming close. They are not to be underestimated by Eses, and cannot be tamed. To prevent accidents form happening, it's even illegal to own a pola in the Southern Steppe Fields. Category:Lore Category:Reference